


Black's Ward

by TheaOliver



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Azkaban, Dementors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaOliver/pseuds/TheaOliver
Summary: AU story in which Harry Potter is not left in the care of The Dursley's long term.





	1. Orphans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in Progress. Please be patient with the updates, I have several stories in progress and I am a Editor/Writer for another HP FanFic site.

Chapter 1

He stood in the middle of the street, staring at the man he called his friend. His heart was full of betrayal. His blood boiled with anger at the sight of him. 

“How could you Peter?! They were our friends. Our BEST friends. And you betrayed them! You will rot in Azkaban for this!!”

“Oh I will not, I will be rewarded for my efforts when the Dark Lord returns.”

“Your master is finished, just like you.” 

“We will see about that, won't we?” Peter cried with a malicious grin. He raised his wand, and Sirius was knocked back by a sudden blast. 

He landed on his back, and rolled over to see a gray rat running to the sewers and out of sight. He began to laugh. A high-pitched maniacal peal rang from his body as the smoke began to dissipate and he pulled himself to his feet. 

There were popping sounds all around him. He was still laughing when he was hit with the stunning spells, brief flashes of red light were all he saw before he fell to the ground again, unconscious. 

He awoke to a throbbing in his head. He was very confused at first, and then the memories leading up to the last two days came to mind. Lily and James knew that they were being hunted, so they put their faith in one of their closest friends. Only he was able to divulge their location to anyone, and they trusted him completely, but Peter betrayed Lily and James. He told Voldemort where they were, and allowed him to attacked them in their home. Voldemort had marked the Potters long before his attack on their home and hunted them for what seemed like ages. But when Peter gave him the missing clue to the puzzle, he went to Godric's Hallow and took their lives. He was unsuccessful in taking the life of their son Harry, who was but a baby. The Curse rebounded upon him and took his life instead, leaving Harry with a cut upon his head. 

When he heard the news he flew to Godric's Hallow as quickly as he could. He met Hagrid who was retrieving Harry from the rubble. He offered to take him, he was Harry's godfather after all. 

“I'm sorry Sirius, I've got strict orders to take him to Dumbledore.” 

Sirius nodded his consent. Dumbledore could take care of him until he had brought Peter to justice. “Take my bike Hagrid, I won't be needing it anymore. I have to find Pettigrew.”

Sirius sat up rubbing the back of his head. He was in a cramped, dank and dark cell. The thick black bars gave a sense of foreboding misery. He was cold, so cold. There was a pit in the bottom of his stomach, and in the back of his mind he could hear his mother's voice, yelling at him. Once again reminding him that he was a disgrace. That he shamed the name of Black. 

He took a deep breath and exhaled his breath appearing in a puff in front of him, he smelled salt in the air, and heard the waves crashing against the stone walls that held him. He knew exactly where he was, Azkaban Prison. There was straw strewn on the ground around him, a ratty blanket was wadded up in the corner. Just beyond the bars he saw a rat scurry across the stone floor, giving him an idea. He closed his eyes and willed his appearance to change. He felt his legs shrink, and his face elongate and swished his tail. He walked to the corner and nuzzled his nose under the blanket, burrowing his way under the cover and laid his head down. 

Poor Harry he thought, all alone in this world, his parents murdered. He would never hear them say his name, or hear their laughter. He would never know the feeling of his mothers embrace. Sweet and lovely Lily Potter, with her warm smile and caring voice. A whimper escaped his mouth as he began to tremble. Sirius then thought of James, his best friend in the whole world. 

The day he met James Potter on the train to Hogwarts, they became fast friends. As the years past they became better than friends, more like brothers, their bond was inseparable. Their other friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew shared their dormitory at Hogwarts during their magical education. Sirius' heart was broken at the thought of his friend. His world would never be the same again, much like Harry's. His family ripped apart by ambition, fear and greed. 

He had been betrayed by a man he called friend, his heart was broken over the loss of his closest friends and now, he sat imprisoned in Azkaban, orphaned.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed 

Sirius Black remained in his animal form as the large shaggy black dog for several days, only transforming back to a human when new witches or wizards were brought into the prison. The guards of Azkaban were dementors. Dark hooded creatures, shrouded in tattered black cloaks who lived off of the despair of others couldn't see after all, and Sirius found that the misery the dementors inflicted upon their prisoners was far less powerful when he was a dog. He could think more clearly and his mother's voice, screaming her displeasure was but a whisper as opposed to when he was human it he could hear her as clearly than if she had been standing right beside him. 

His thoughts were of Harry. He had to get back to him, to make sure he was okay, and that he was tended to. He knew that Albus Dumbledore was more than capable of ensuring his safety, but Sirius knew that he would never rest until he had his godson in his arms again.

Harry had looked so much like James it was uncanny, all but his eyes. His piercing, bright green eyes seemed to be the only physical trait that he got from his mother. He seemed to have his father's reflexes, quick to crawl and run and was even able to fly on his toy broomstick with ease. He hadn't seen Harry on the broom himself, it had been a birthday gift that Sirius was unable to make due to the fact that the Potters had been in hiding. Forced into the confines of their home by Voldemort. 

Sirius heard the rattle of keys and muffled footsteps in the corridor beyond his cell, he stood up and shook his fur before transforming back into a man. He wrapped himself in the blanket and curled into a ball against the wall as the stone door slid open. A silver eagle flew gracefully into the corridor, followed by a short woman in black robes, flanked by 2 large wizards with broad shoulders. It took Sirius a moment to recognize her, he had never seen her in person afterall. 

Millicent Bagnold hadn't been Minister for Magic very long, she held the seat for just under 2 years, but had done a good job of the position considering the state of the Minsitry when she took it. Voldemort was at the height of his power, witches and wizards and muggles alike were disappearing left and right, the Aurors were working around the clock to hunt down and imprison Death Eaters and other followers of The Dark Lord. Every lead they got sent them running in the opposite direction, the Death Eaters always seemed to be several steps ahead of them. The Order of the Pheonix, the secret society that Albus Dumbledore started tried to help out as much as they could in the fight against Voldemort. Sirius, James, Peter, Remus and Lily were all members, and worked hard to thwart his plans and bring his followers in. Her arrival did nothing but make him expect the worst.

“Minister,” he croaked, nodding his head as she approached his cell.

“Black, you are being held under the suspicion of being a Death Eater. The deaths of Lily and James Potter seems to be a product of your betrayal as you were their Secret Keeper.” She paused when Sirius started to stand, raising her hand to cut off his feeble attempts to correct her. “You are also being held for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. You were to be held without trial but it seems as though someone has questioned these charges with enough fervor to cause the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to take pause of this decision and offer you the option of a trial. The trial will happen friday next, you will be allowed an opportunity to tell your side of the story, but if your words are deemed as folly you will be returned to Azkaban, where you will live the rest of your days in misery and pain. Do you accept these terms Mr. Black?”

Siruis closed his eyes and let the words wash over him. “I accept,” he whispered. 

“Well that is settled then. Normally we wouldn't allow these things, but there is someone who wishes to speak to you.”

Sirius' eyes snapped open, “There is?”

Minister Bagnold nodded and stepped away from the bars. In the doorway behind her was a very tall wizard wearing violet robes and a tall violet hat adorned with stars and moons. 

“Albus!” Sirius gasped, attempting to stand. He lost his balance and stumbled, he was weak from hunger. “Albus, I swear I did not do this, on the sword of Godric Gryffidor, I swear I did not betray them.”

Dumbledore raised his hand to cut him off, and looked over his shoulder, the minister and the two wizards, turned and retreated through the stone doorway. When the sound of their footsteps faded he turned to look at Sirius. 

“I want to believe you my boy, I hope you know I do. But the evidence is against you. I gave witness to the ministry that I told Lily and James to make you their secret keeper.”

“But they didn't, I swear it. Albus you know me,” He begged. “You know how much I hated Voldemort. What did I stand to gain by turning my back on my morals and my friends by betraying them?”

“Your family,” Dumbledore replied sadly.

“My family?! The Blacks and their pure-blood mania, their constant need to be better than every one else, their desire for power and gold. I have never wanted that for myself.”

“I know, Sirius. But look at the information that the Ministry has. Your family has always supported Voldemort since he began his campaign for power. They have always protested muggle borns being allowed to study magic. Calling them Mudbloods, and the like. And your cousin, Bellatrix and her husband Rudolphus, they were arrested just days ago for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom.” 

“Are they okay, Frank and Alice,” Sirius stammered. “They are okay right? Please tell me they are, they have a son Harry's age. They were born just a day apart from one another.” His voice trailed as he saw the look of infinite sadness on Dumbldore's face. 

“They knew what they were getting themselves into Sirius, they were highly skilled aurors. But they were no match for Bellatrix. Her mania and depravity runs so deep she would do anything to restore her former master to power. They wanted information on their beloved Dark Lord.”

“She killed them?” 

“Worse. They were tortured so much that their minds seem to have fractured. They seem to not know who are where they are. They are in St. Mungo's now, but it doesn't look hopeful.” 

“So the ministry believes that I am in league with people like her, like Bellatrix!” He yelled, hissing her name like a curse. “Albus, I care nothing for that family. I left them before I came of age, I went to the Potters, to seek refuge from their hate, and abhorrence for anything less than perfect.”

Dumbledore merely nodded. 

“I swear, I didn't do this. I went to their house when I heard the rumors, I had to see for myself. I saw the side of the house blasted away, Hagrid was coming out, Harry but a tiny thing in his arms.”

“Hagrid said you gave him your motor bike, that you said that you didn't need it anymore.”

“Right, because I was going to go find Peter, and turn him in.”

“Peter, Peter Pettigrew?” 

“They made him their secret keeper, not me. I thought that they were going to pick me. But they were afraid it would be too obvious. So they went for the friend that was close but not as close as Remus and myself.” 

“But why would Peter sell them out to Voldemort?”

“I don't know, tired of living in James's shadow maybe? Or he was offered power and a place inside in inner ranks. Peter would do anything for the approval of someone he thought powerful. I think that is why he stuck so closely with us here at school.”

“But you killed Peter.”

“I didn't. I confronted him, but I didn't kill him.”

“Then how do you explain the murdered muggles, and the finger that was left behind?”

“Finger, what finger?” Sirius asked quickly.

“A finger was found in the middle of the street, where Peter had been standing moments before the blast. Nothing else, no body, no other pieces of him.” 

“There is a reason that is all you found,” Sirius murmured, staring at his feet. “I am going to tell you something Albus, and before I do I must apologize to you. We knew what we were doing was wrong, but we did it anyway. James and I always debated on weather or not we should tell you.”

Sirius looked up and saw that Dumbledore's eyebrows were furrowed and a frown creased his face showing many lines and wrinkles, betraying his age. 

Sirius took a deep breath, “James, Peter and I are all unregistered animagi.”


	3. Trial

Chapter 3: Trial

Sirius watched Dumbledore for his reaction, but Dumbledore didn't move. He simply stared at Sirius, he seemed to be at a loss for words. After the longest of moments, Dumbledore finally spoke. 

“Unregistered animagi...” he stuttered. “But, when....how?”

“We started trying in our 2nd year at Hogwarts, after we discovered Remus' secret.”

“But why?”

“Remus hates being what he is. He thought that we would abandon him when we found out. This was our way of proving to him that we didn't care. That we were truly his friends.”

“By breaking the law?”

“Albus, you know how we were back then. Troublemakers, always looking for a prank to execute. We wanted something fun and adventurous. It was the perfect opportunity.”

“That is magic well beyond any 2nd years ability.”

“It is, it wasn't until our 5th year before any of us could actually change forms. We took shape of animals large enough that we could accompany Remus every month, without fear of harm. Well, James and I did. Peter... well, Peter can become a much smaller animal.”

“You've been living as an unregistered animagus for six years. That is against the law. You know that there will be trouble for this, don't you?”

“Of course, but far less than being charged with being a Death Eater.”

“Yes, but what does this have to do with being charged with that crime, you need evidence that there was another person responsible for this heinous act.”

“And I can give proof to that, veritiserum. I have nothing to hide, as I did not do this. At my trial, have them administer the potion to me, I will spill every secret I have, but it will not be any dealings with the Voldemort.” 

Dumbledore appraised Sirius for a long time, causing him to feel exposed. Dumbledore's forehead which had previously been creased seemed to relax, the lines becoming less defined. Dumbledore sighed deeply and replied, “Okay, I will give them the recommendation to do so, but you know as well as I the wizenagamont doesn't take lightly to such suggestions.”

“A chance to prove my innocence is all I ask.”

“I need to see your animagus form. If I have seen it, they may be more willing to listen to my suggestions.” Dumbledore requested. 

Sirius nodded his head and closed his eyes and willed his body to shift. When he opened his eyes again, he was looking at the hem of Dumbledore's cloak. He raised his muzzle and whimpered as a hand reached through the bars and patted his head. 

“I will do my best,” Albus said turning towards the door.”

 

Sirius kept to his animal form every waking moment that he could, shifting back only when he could hear footsteps approaching his cell. He slept curled against the stone wall, burrowed into his tattered blanket, his mothers voice still a poisonous whisper threatening to overtake him. He shivered in his sleep, he dreamed of freedom, and hearing Harry's laughter again. 

The morning of his trial, he stood waiting for the guards. He could hear his mothers screams again, they got louder and louder at the dementors approach, the air grew colder and thick with disparity. They drug him from his cell, his body weak with hunger and terror, and a ministry official met them with manacles for his wrists and ankles. After he was bound, he was transported through side along apparation to a dark alley where more ministry officials awaited them. He was taken through a set of metal doors, down a rickety flight of stairs, and to a cramped cage lift. The lighting was dim and the sounds of the lift creaking during decent was ominous. 

When the cage was opened, Sirius saw that the corridor was light with torches. The rough stone walls seemed to taunt him as he was forced towards a large black door. He felt the cold creep over his body again, and heard his mothers voice once again tugging straining at his soul, ripping into his memories. He closed his eyes tightly and thought of Harry's face, bright and happy, rosie cheeks and jewel bright jade eyes. 

He willed himself to be stronger, to fight against these monsters who feasted upon his hopes and dreams. The black door was opened, and he was pushed forward, into a large chamber with vaulted seats, full of witches and wizards who's faces were full of hatred. He was lead to the center of the room where a large wooden chair sat. There were more chains upon the chair. He sat without instruction. He knew that the seating arrangement wasn't negotiable. 

He looked around the chamber as the chains on the chair creaked to life, wrapping themselves around his legs, arms and chest. His eyes came to rest on Albus Dumbledore, who gave him the slightest of nods. Sirius took a deep breath, and dipped his chin in return. 

A wooden door off to the far left of the chamber creaked open and in filed in the 50 assorted members of the Wizenagmont. They took their seats quickly, their eyes scanning the chamber hesitating when they saw Sirius chained to the chair in the center of the room. Their whispers became louder as they waited for the Chief Warlock to call them to order. The volume continued to rise until it sounded like a large swarm of bees floating overhead. 

“Order, Order!” Barty Crouch called. “I call this session to order!” 

A hush fell over the room, and the witches and wizards became suddenly very still. Sirius waited with baited breath, the chains on his body squeezed him as a reminder that he did not have any power here. 

“Sirius Orion Black,” Crouch boomed, “You are here under the suspicion of being a Death Eater, and for conspiracy to the murders of James and Lily Potter of Godrics Hallow, as well as the deaths of Peter Pettigrew and twelve unnamed muggles. Do you understand the charges against you?”

Sirius' mouth was suddenly very dry. He swallowed hard, “Yes, I do,” He croaked hoarsely. 

“And how do you plead Black.”

“I didn't do these things, Sir. I am no Death Eater.” 

Hushed whispers broke out across the chamber again. Witches and wizards turning to their neighbors with looks of suspicion and uncertainty. Barty Crouch looked more annoyed at the disruption of his fellows than of the man chained before him. 

“Silence,” he called banging on the podium in front of him. “Silence immediately!” The room grew quiet once again, a few of the members of the wizenagmont shifting uncomfortably in their seats. 

“Mr. Black, the evidence is against you, we have taken witness from one Albus Dumbledore stated that he advised the Potters to use you as Secret Keeper. As Secret Keeper you were the only person who could have divulged the information on the whereabouts of the Potters. The knowledge that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could not have carried out his plot without. Are you suggesting that he discovered where they were in another way?”

“No, I am not Sir. I am telling you that he found out where they were from their true Secret Keeper. James and Lily,” his voice broke when he spoke their names, pain tearing through his chest taking his breath. “James and Lily indeed had trusted their whereabouts in a single person, but that person wasn't me. At the last minute, they changed their minds, and entrusted this secret to Peter Pettigrew. The man that they called friend for a decade.” 

“But Pettigrew has been murdered by your own hand.”

“Begging your pardon, but he hasn't. It is true, I confronted him after the death of our friends. And in the middle of that street a blast did occur taking the lives of those muggles. It was a tragedy, but it was not my doing.”

“And what proof of this tall tale do you have, Black?” Crouch spat the question at him with malice. 

“My memories sir. I offer myself to you today, I will tell you anything you desire to know. All it will take is a little veritiserum, and you will hear every truth you wish.”

Crouch surveyed Sirius, and leaned towards the wizard next to him, they spoke in swiftly in muted tones. The man gave a simple nod and stood up, he walked to the magical law enforcement official standing nearest to him and handed him a small vile. The ministry official approached Sirius with caution. Sirius made no moves as he got closer, but opened his mouth. The clear liquid was cool as it was pour into his mouth. He felt it trickle down his throat and his mind felt slightly foggy yet sharp at the same time. 

Crouch leaned forward. “Are you Sirius Orion Black?”

“Yes.” Sirius replied.

“Born of Orion and Wallburga Black?”

“Yes.”

“Are you a Death Eater?”

“No.” Sirius said with a firm voice.

“Have you ever supported the campaigns of He-Who-Must-Be-Named?”

“No.” Sirius answered. His voice stronger than before. 

“Where you Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter?”

“No, I was a decoy.”

“A Decoy?”

“Yes. Peter Pettigrew was Secret Keeper for James and Lily. The thought I would be the obvious choice, and decided to play it safe and choose Peter instead. But that plan backfired. He sold them out to Voldemort.”

There were gasps around the chamber. This time Crouch did nothing to stop the noise. He sat back in his seat, the whispers slowly died out. Sirius Black said nothing else, he didn't move. When Crouch spoke again his voice was strained. He knew that the wrong man was in chains before them. 

“How did Peter Pettigrew's life come to an end when you confronted him in the street.”

“It didn't. Peter cut his finger off and set off a curse, killing those muggles and knocking me to the ground, I rolled over and saw him escaping through the sewer grate just before the aurors arrived.”

“How do you suggest that Pettigrew fit in the sewers, Black?”

“He is an unregistered animagu, as am I. As was James Potter,” more whispers broke out. “Peter Pettigrew can change into a rat. He set off the curse, and ran for it before he could be dealt with. I showed up in that street to kill him for the betrayal and murder of our friends, but I was fooled once again by him. He is as slippery as his Master.”

Sirius was questioned in great detail under the power of the potion. He left no part of the story untouched. He told them of his study to change his form. How he, Peter and James worked for years to transform into animals. Dumbledore sat quietly, with his eyes closed, his chin resting on his fingertips as the story unfolded before the world. At the end of his tale, when the effects of the potion wore off, the chains slowly uncurled themselves from his body. 

“Mr. Black, would you please show us your transformation,” Crouch asked politely.

Sirius nodded, and slowly stood. Once again he closed his eyes, feeling his body change. He opened his eyes and looked up towards the seats towering over him. He sat on his haunches and barked twice, looking around the room he noticed that a few of the witches and wizards were smiling down at him and for the first time in weeks he felt almost hopeful. 

“Very well Mr. Black. If you would.” 

Sirius changed back to a man quickly and retook his seat in the chair. The chains did not wrap themselves around him again. 

“You understand of course that being an unregistered Animagus is against the law.”

“Yes, I do. And I take full responsibility for my actions, and will accept any punishment set forth.”

“Very well, first we must vote on the charges originally brought upon you by the wizenagmont. All in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?” 

The members of the trial looked around at one another, slowly hands began to raise. Sirius noticed that every hand was in the air. Including the had of Mr. Crouch. 

“Very well, in the matter of being an unregistered animagus I propose that Mr. Black as spent enough time in Azkaban for this crime, and after a fee of 400 galleons will be pardoned. All in favor? Again, all of the hands raised before him. “Very well, Mr. Black. See that the fine is paid in a matter of 30 days and with you will not hear of this again in any formal capacity at the very least. 

His heart felt as though it were swelling, he felt joy and happiness for the first time since he heard whispers of the attack on James and Lily. Dumbledore approached him smiling and wrung his hand. 

Sirius said that only thing he could think of, the only thing that mattered to him.

“Harry.”


	4. Privet Drive

Chapter 4: Privet Drive

“First things first, you need a shower my friend, and fresh clothing.” 

Sirius looked down at himself. His gray cloak had been replaced with the black and white striped cloak all prisoners of Azkaban were forced to wear. It was dirty and ripped in a few places. 

“Perhaps you are right.” he said with a nod. 

Albus Dumbledore lead Sirius to a larger corridor than the one he was brought into, down the hall and into a large lift with a golden grill and a soft voice informing them of what offices are on each floor of the Ministry. When they reached the atrium, Dumbledore lead them into the throngs of people, making way to the large fireplaces along the far wall. 

The fireplaces were about seven feet tall and about 4 or 5 feet wide, they didn't have any live fires in them. Sirius and Dumbledore walked into the nearest one, when they stepped in green flames erupted at their feet. The warm flames gently licking at the hems of their cloaks. Dumbledore pulled a small pouch from his pocket and offered it to Sirius who took a pinch of gray powder and dropped it in the flames, loudly saying “Padfoot Palace.” 

Sirius felt the warmth of the flames brush his cheeks as he saw different fireplaces rush past him as they spun towards their destination. When they stopped, Sirius stepped out of the fireplace, and looked around his living room. It looked exactly the same as it did the last time he was there, but it now held a different atmosphere. The photos on the shelves, displaying the happy faces of his friends left a hole in his chest. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, “Padfoot Palace?” 

Sirius laughed, the sound seemed foreign to his ears. “Yeah, that is what James called me, Padfoot. Since he could transform into a stag he was Prongs. You should have heard the conversation between him and Lily the night he proposed they rename they cottage.”

“Oh I can imagine,” Dumbledore said with a chuckle. “She had great patience to deal with some of his antics.”

“She had a large heart. I often told him one day she would turn him into a coat rack one day, he already had the prongs after all.” 

Sirius laughed all the way to the shower, where he thought of all of the things he needed to do. Bringing Harry home was the first thing he needed to do, and then he needed to find his friend Remus. His heart became heavy again at the thought of his friend. He didn't know how he was going to apologize to him for his suspicions. His mind wandered to the last conversation that they had. Sirius had accused him of being a spy. Voldemort was always one step ahead of The Order, and he thought it was him telling the secrets. He heaved a heavy sigh, “Peter.”

He emerged from the shower in far better shape than he had entered it. For the first time in weeks he didn't smell like a troll and was ever so grateful. He dressed comfortably, slipped on his boots and entered the living room where Dumbledore had made himself at home. His feet were propped up on the coffee table and he was immersed in a book that he found on one of the shelves. 

“Hope you don't mind,” he said holding up the book. 

“Not at all,” Sirius replied shaking his head. “You never did tell me, where is Harry?”

“Ahh,” he replied hesitantly. “He is with Lily's sister.”

“That insufferable muggle? Please tell me you are joking.”

“Afraid not, I needed someone who could take him where he would be completely safe and away from witches and wizards who may have sought to do him harm.” 

“There are tons of families who would have taken him in. The Potters were loved by so many. She is a wretched person. And from the stories that I have heard of her husband, he is deplorable.” 

“Well, he didn't have any living relatives other than her. But the day is growing old, we should be going.”

Sirius nodded, and reached for his traveling cloak. “I assume we will be apparating near their home rather than traveling by the floo network.”

“Right you are lad,” Dumbledore replied holding out his arm. 

Sirius took hold and they were whisked away once again. Sirius hated apparition as much as he hated the floo network. In his opinion, flying by broom or on his flying motorbike were the best ways to travel. He dreamed of that bike while his stomach felt as if it were being rolled into knots. 

They landed with a soft thud in a small park, dusk was settling over the rows of houses. They looked as if they had been part of a Gemino Curse, perfect replicas of one another as far as Sirius could see down the empty street. Sirius kept his head bent against the sharp wind that was nipping at their skin as he followed Dumbledore. After several minutes they turned down a street with more replica homes, and perfect garden walls, this one was called Privet Drive he noticed. Dumbledore stopped in front of a drive and turned sharply on his heal. 

“I assume this will not go over easily. Harry is her only living link to her sister she may want him to stay in her care.”

With a deep breath Sirius nodded, “Right. So stay quiet and let you do the talking.?”

Dumbledore smiled and made his way for the door. The lamps inside number four were lit, and a voice could be heard from within, “That's right ladies and gentlemen, this cold is going to continue, and we should have snows as early as tomorrow.” After a swift knock on the door, they heard a woman's voice that seemed to be closer that the man discussing the snow. 

“Who could be calling at this hour? There isn't a car in the drive.”

“Religious fanatics no doubt, they have to consideration for the hours they disturb others. Ignore them, they will go away.”

Sirius chuckled as Dumbledore knocked on the door, more forceful than the last. 

There was a scuffle of movement behind the door, a lamp over there heads flicked on, and Sirius made for his wand but a curt look from his companion and he remove his empty hand from his pocket. The door was wrenched open and just over the threshold was a great lump of a man. He was the roundest man Sirius had ever seen. He had a walrus mustache, no neck and very blonde hair. Sitting in a chair just visible behind him was a bean pole of a woman with brown hair, and large teeth. She was craning around her husband to see who was at the door, her long neck giving her an extra advantage to see past the girth that was her husband. 

“Good Evening,” Dumbledore greeted them extending his hand. “Mr. Dursley I presume?”

“Who are you?” Mr. Dursley spat shifting on his feet and looking at the two strange men.

“Forgive me, I'm Albus Dumbledore. And this, this is Sirius Black,” he said motioning to Sirius.

The woman in the chair stood up, and started towards the door. “You're the man who left the child, it was your name on the letter.” 

“It was, Petunia. But that wasn't the only time we have corresponded.”

The large man looked at her with extreme caution. But Petunia Dursley kept her eyes on the men at the door. “What do you want?” she asked cautiously

“Might we come in, I'm sure you would rather not risk your neighbors hearing this particular conversation.”

At that they were ushered inside. “What do you want?” Petunia asked again. 

“I brought Harry to you at the time of your sisters passing, because at the time Sirius here was under suspicions of being a party to the crime.” 

The Dursleys looked at Sirius Black with great caution. 

“He has been since pardoned of any wrong doing,” Dumbledore continued. “I have a letter from the Minister for Magic confirming this here.” He pulled a roll of parchment from his pocket and offered it to Petunia, who did not take it. 

“What does this have to do with the child?” she asked.

“Your sister and her husband named Sirius as Harry's godfather. Since he has been pardoned, custody of the child is to be passed to him.”

Petunia and her husband looked at one another and then to the two strange men in their home. She drew a sharp breath. “You want to take him from us?”

Sirius finally spoke, “It was the wish of his parents for him to be raised by a wizard, someone who can teach him of our world, and honor the way they wanted to raise him. I do not wish to cut you from his life, I am sure that you will want to stay in touch, he is your nephew after all.”

The Dursleys began to laugh. The sudden burst of noise surprised both Sirius and Dumbledore. Petunia held her stomach and took deep breaths in attempts to catch her breath. 

“Forgive me,” Sirius said. “Is there a problem?”

More laughter, and finally Petunia choked out a single phrase. 

“Take him.”


	5. Home

Chapter 5

Sirius couldn't believe his luck, but he wasn't going to question Petunia. She waved them inside the door. 

“Just a moment, I'll get his things.” Petunia said, practically singing. 

Dumbledore looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows. Sirius shrugged and watched Petunia mount the stairs. She returned moments later with a small bag that barely had any thing in it at all and a small child in her arms. It hadn't been that long since Sirius had seen Harry but it felt like ages. The tight feeling in his chest released as he took Harry in his arms. 

Harry smiled at him and squealed in delight. “pa'fooo” 

Dumbledore chuckled. “I see James taught him your nickname as well.”

Sirius just smiled and hugged Harry as tightly as he could, closing his eyes and inhaling his scent. A tiny piece of his beloved best friends, forever gone, taken from this world far too early to further the gain of a power hungry dark wizard more foul than the world had ever seen. A single tear traced its way down Sirius' cheek. He inhaled deeply. “Lets go home.”

 

The sun was peaking up just over the tree tops of the garden when an owl fluttered through the open window. Sirius was standing over the stove, spatula in one hand a glass of orange juice in the other, making breakfast. It was Harry's 11th birthday and he was determined that he would have a wonderful day, and to start that off he was going to make him his favorites for breakfast. French toast, eggs and sausages. He hummed over the frying pan when he heard birds wings, he turned around and couldnt help but smile. 

The bird was a magnificent creature, a handsome broad tawny with warm golden eyes. The envelope in his beak was made of thick parchment, the address on the front was written in purple ink by a very stern hand. The owl dropped the letter, nodded his head in a small salute like gesture and then swooped out the window. 

Mr. H. Potter  
7 Bayswater Rd  
Westminster

The wax seal on the back of the envelope with embellished with a coat of arms. A large H in the middle with a lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake. The sight of this envelope make Sirius' heart swell with pride. He always knew that Harry would be accepted into Hogwarts, how could he not be. He was after all the child of Lily and James Potter. A rush of memories flooded his mind, meeting James on the train his first day of Hogwarts, learning the process of becoming an animagus, quidditch matches, trips to hogsmeade, running away from his parents and taking refuge at the Potters. It all made him gloriously happy and overwhelmingly melancholy at the same time. 

Sirius missed his best-friend so much, and seeing Harry everyday, who was almost an exact carbon copy of his father always tugged at his heartstrings. They were both short and slight, bespectacled and had the same messy hair. Sirius was thankful though that Harry had Lily's bright green eyes, it was the one thing that differed between him and his father. They had the same personality, serious and inquisitive yet playful. He was also fiercely loyal to his friends, just like his father. 

Sirius also knew that the moment was coming that he had been dreading for years and years. He knew that he would have to tell Harry how and why his parents had come to leave this earth. It was a topic that Harry had brought up on more than a dozen occasions, and Sirius always told him the same thing, “I will tell you when the moment is right.” They sounded like empty words every time he said them, and agonized over when would be that right moment, but as the beginning of his magical education was looming in the not-so-distant future Sirius knew that he would have to tell him. He only hoped he found the right words to do so when he did. 

Suddenly there was a very loud thud coming from the second floor, pulling Sirius from his thoughts. He turned back to the stove and began removing sausages from the frying pan and on to a plate. He was turning to put the plate on the table when the kitchen door banged open. 

“Good Morning, Harry. Happy Birthday!” 

“Mornin',” he yawned sleepily. “Whats for breakfast?” 

“Only your favorite,” he replied putting the plate before him. 

“You are the best Godfather, you know that?” Harry asked with a smile. 

“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Eat up, you slept late and Neville will be here soon.” 

“Really?!” harry exclaimed. “The last owl I got from Neville he said his gran hadn't decided if he could come yet or not.” 

“It's your birthday Harry, Even Old Mrs Longbottom knows how big a young wizards 11th birthday is. Oh. You got a bit of post this morning.”

Sirius held up the letter with purple ink. A massive smile spread across Harry's face and he pushed the plate away from him. He reached for it and Sirius pulled it just out of his grasp. 

“Are you sure you want this?” he teased. 

“Yes!”

“I dunno, I don’t know if you're ready. It's a big deal starting Hogwarts.”

“I'm ready! Now give me that letter!” 

Sirius laughed and handed him the envelope. Harry ripped it open, his eyes skimming the parchment greedily. 

He read aloud:

Dear Mr. Potter,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books, uniforms and equipment that will be required upon your arrival.   
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than August 1st. 

Yours sincerely,   
Minerva McGonnagal,   
Deputy Headmistress

On the second page he found the list that was mentioned and read aloud as well. 

 

UNIFORM:

Three sets of plain work robes, black  
One plain pointed (black) hat  
One pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
*Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Droughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Schamander   
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

 

OTHER EQUIPMENT:  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, OR a cat OR a toad. 

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

 

“So does this mean that I can sneak my broom in anyway?”

“What?” Sirius asked. “You just read that, you aren't allowed your own broomstick.” 

“But this says 'parents', you aren't my parent so we can just pretend that we misread it. And then it'll be too late and i'll have my broom. You don't think they'd actually make me send it back home do you?”

“Yes I do. You haven't met McGonnagal yet, but I can promise you this much kid, you won't get much past her. She's smart and tough and you do not want to be on her bad side. I spent the better part of my time at Hogwarts getting into trouble and she was the professor who gave out the harshest punishments.”

“It was worth a try,” harry sighed just as the doorbell rang. He started to get up but Sirius waved him down. 

“Finish your breakfast,” he instructed, heading to the door, “I've got it.”


End file.
